


Leather jackets and thigh highs

by boetruklwriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Crack, Crack Fic, Femboy hooters, First Kiss, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Happy Azula (Avatar), M/M, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Not Beta Read, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, goth ihop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boetruklwriter/pseuds/boetruklwriter
Summary: “Oh fuck you guys.” Ty Lee had directed him into the parking lot of the new Femboy Hooters that had just opened up. Zuko is going to kill them. “You guys knew I didn’t want to come here.”“Why? Afraid you’ll pop a boner in the middle of the restaurant?” Mai snorts, and gets out of the car.orCrack fic where Sokka works at femboy hooters and Zuko works at goth iHop
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Leather jackets and thigh highs

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, I wrote this to try and chase my writer's block away, so the pacing is bad and no beta read bc we die like men

“Hey, your shift is over right?” Ty Lee asks as she slides behind the counter. 

“You shouldn’t be over here, Ty,” Zuko responds, but the heat is taken out of the comment by the smile on his face. “And aren’t you going out with Mai? Her shift just got out too.” Him and Mai both had the morning shift at Goth iHop. He never saw himself working anywhere but his Uncle’s teashop, but Uncle told him that he needed to ‘spread his wings’ and get another job for a little while. Mai had gotten him this job, and he quickly saw why she liked it so much here. Customers don’t care if you’re mean to them, which was perfect for both him and Mai.

“She’s asking if you wanna come with us, dork,” Mai says stiffly as she takes her apron off and walks over. Ty Lee throws her arms around her and gives her a wet kiss on the cheek. _Ugh._

“And 3rd wheel you saps? No way,” Zuko scoffs, while taking his apron off as well. Ty Lee pouts.

“Please Zuko! I think you’ll _really_ like this place!” Ty Lee winks, which _does not_ help. “And besides, Azula’s coming too, so it’ll be fine.” 

“Just another reason not to come,” Zuko mumbles, but then Mai glares at him. Zuko doesn’t feel like dying today, so he nods. “..Fine.”

“Yay!!” Ty Lee cheers. “Azula’s going to meet us there. Can you drive?”

He agrees, and takes a minute to hang up his apron, grabs his leather jacket, and walks out the door without waiting to see if they follow him. 

* * *

“Zuko, you’re a terrible driver,” Mai all but yells at him.

“It’s my fault! Ty Lee’s a _terrible_ navigator!” Zuko spits out. “Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going!?”

“Because it’s a _surprise!_ Now stop fighting, and pull in over here,” Ty Lee sighs, then smiles again. “We’re here!”

“Oh _fuck you guys.”_ Ty Lee had directed him into the parking lot of the new Femboy Hooters that had just opened up. _I’m going to kill them._ “You guys _knew_ I didn’t want to come here.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll pop a boner in the middle of the restaurant?” Mai snorts, and gets out of the car.

Zuko follows, and then puts his hands on both of Mai’s shoulders. “ _Mai._ Jet works here.”

Mai softens. “ _Come on,_ Zuko. You’ll be with Azula, Ty Lee, and I. We’ll scare him off. You’ve got to stop letting him fuck with you. He might not even be working today.”

“Yeah!” Ty Lee puts an arm around his shoulders. “He’s an asshole that doesn’t deserve to be in your head,” She smirks, and goes on. “I’m sure there will be some _distractions_ inside that could _permanently_ kick him out of your head.”

“ _Fuck. You.”_ Zuko says, but allows them to lead him inside, where they find Azula waiting on the benches.

“Finally, you guys are here,” Azula drawls. “I’ve had to hold up the line.”

Zuko slaps his forehead right as a bald guy with tattoos walks over and leads them to a table. They sit down, and as usual, Azula just has to say something.

“Well, wasn’t he weird looking,” Azula comments, opening up her menu. Zuko scowls, _why does she have to be like this all the fucking time?_

“Be nice Azula. I thought it suited him,” Ty Lee says, but then her eyes widen. “Heads up; hot waiter alert.”

A guy walks up to their table and _holy spirits he’s hot._ He has an undercut, and the rest of his hair is pulled back into a wolf tail. He’s buff, but it works surprisingly well with the skimpy uniform. Zuko tries to get ahold of himself, but then they make eye contact and _fuck._ Zuko’s never seen eyes that blue in his _life._ The guy winks at him, and Zuko looks away. _Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw._ Azula notices his reaction, because _of course she does,_ and smirks.

“Hey, my name’s Sokka, I’ll be serving you guys today.” He says with the most endearing smile Zuko’s ever seen. “Can I start you guys off with some drinks?”

They order, and Azula focuses on him with a deadly look in her eyes. “So, ladies, I think our mission today is going _wonderfully_.”

“Mission? What _mission?”_ Zuko bristles. Mai kicks him under the table.

“Zuko, you’ve been moping for _months_. Yes, you're 'taking a break from dating', but it's time,” Mai says, and Ty Lee nods enthusiastically.

“We came here today to find you some eye candy, but I think we’ve found something _much better_ ,” Ty Lee leans forward. “I’ve never seen your aura that pink before!”

“Okay, we’re not bothering the worker. He’s just doing his job!” Zuko instinctively touches his scar lightly. “And _besides,_ he’d never go out with someone like me.”

“Oh Zuzu, you’re so oblivious,” Azula’s smirk intensifies. “Most people think the scar looks hot. It’s just you who thinks it’s ugly,” Zuko scoffs, but she keeps going. “Don’t worry, he likes you too. Just _trust me.”_

* * *

“ _Aang!”_ Sokka whispers-yells. “ _Did you see that guy!?”_

“What, the goth looking one with all the piercings?” Aang rolls his eyes when Sokka nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, he’s with the scary girl that’s been holding up the line. Why?”

“ _Why?!_ He’s like, the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.” Sokka rolls his eyes, and puts his arm over Aang’s shoulders.

“I thought you didn’t like goth guys.”

“But, he, like, actually pulls it off. He still manages to look soft and _adorable,”_ Sokka sighs dreamily. “Man, I hope he’s single.”

“Dude, he’s with like, three girls,” Aang laughs. “You should be worried about whether or not he’s _straight_.”

“Are you insulting my gaydar?” Sokka scoffs. “He’s _definitely_ not straight. Two of the girls he’s with are all over each other, and I can’t see him dating the scary one.”

“If you say so, man,” Aang pushes him away. “Now, go flirt or something; I’m busy.”

* * *

“Hey cuties!” Sokka says as he walks back with their drinks. “A milkshake for the lovely lady in pink, some water for little-miss-dark-and-gloomy,” Mai scowls, and Sokka’s smile falters. “..Redbull for you, and a sweet tea for Mr. Hottie over here!” Sokka winks at him, and before Zuko explodes, Azula cuts in.

“What? No nickname for me?”

“Well, I couldn't think of anything but ‘scary lady’ and I thought that would be rude.”

“On the contrary, I quite enjoy that one.” Azula glances at Zuko, and he gets a _very bad feeling_ in his stomach. “Although, I don’t think I understand the nickname you used for my brother.” Zuko hates Azula.

Sokka reddens a bit. “No, you’re right. He’s more adorable than hot,” He winks, and Zuko’s face grows _very_ warm. “Well, are y’all ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?” 

“I think we’ll be needing a few more minutes,” Ty Lee says smiling. 

As Sokka walks away, Zuko glares at Azula. “Why do you feel the need-?”

“Oh, shut up, Zuzu. I’m determined to hook you up now. There’s no escaping your fate.” Zuko does not trust the look in her eyes.

“Oh my fucking _god_ you two are so dramatic,” Mai groans. “Why am I friends with you again?”

“Good question,” Zuko mumbles, and promptly gets kicked. 

* * *

“Aang! He’s! So! Cute!?” Sokka squeals. “Like, at first I just thought he was like, _edgy_ hot; but _no._ He’s adorable.”

“So, he’s not straight?” Aang says distractedly. 

“He can’t possibly be straight,” Sokka says, determined. “Should I slip him my number? Or, like, should I be more forward?” 

“Sokka, you’re going to end up scaring him off.”

“Don’t say that,” Sokka whines. “Aang, I think I’m in _love._ ”

“You met him thirty minutes ago.”

“So?”

Aang giggles, “Katara’s gonna _die_ when I tell her about this later.”

“Traitor!” Sokka gasps, “You _wouldn’t.”_

“Sure. Look man, just keep being charming, or whatever it is that you do, and then give him your number. It’ll be fine.”

“This is why you’re my best friend.”

“Don’t tell Suki you said that.”

“It’s _different._ You’re my bro, bro.”

* * *

The rest of the cute goth boy’s visit goes by quickly. Sokka flirts, cute goth boy blushes, and the girls tease. By the end of the visit, Sokka is _beyond_ confident in his ability to claim himself a (possible) date with him.

As the group walks out, Sokka catches him by the arm. The boy startles, and has an obvious look of confusion on his face. 

“Uh, hi?” Cute goth boy stutters. Sokka really needs to learn his name.

“Hey,” Sokka beams. “I don’t think I caught your name..?”

“Zuko,” He ducks his head, “It’s Zuko.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Zuko,” Sokka steps a little closer. “I was wondering if I could give you my number? You can text it, if you want. I’d love to have dinner or something,” Sokka feels _his_ face grow warm. _Why does my charm have to fail now?_ “..Or not. You don’t have to. I just think it’d be nice-”

“ _Yes,”_ Zuko pulls out his phone, and hands it to Sokka with a fire in his eyes.

_And he’s back to being hot._

Sokka takes his phone, and quickly puts in his contact. After a moment of deliberation, he puts a winky face by his name, and hands the phone back.

“See you around,” Sokka turns and walks away, but his head feels miles away. 

_God, he’s doomed._

* * *

“Zuko!” Ty Lee squeals as he rejoins the group. “You did it!”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Zuko shifts, somehow his face is still warm. “What do i do now?”

“Text him, obviously,” Ty Lee says, but is quickly interrupted.

“No, you can’t text him _now._ ” Azula shakes her head. “You’ve got to wait three days Zuzu. Don’t be _weak.”_

Zuko’s head starts spinning, but he takes a deep breath and tries to ground himself. “Whatever,” He turns to Ty Lee and Mai, “Do you guys need a ride back to iHop?”

“No, Azula’s taking us back. Feel free to go home and brood.” Mai allows a small, sly smile to appear on her face.  
  


“Fine. See you guys tomorrow,” Zuko says, and quickly turns to walk towards his car, but is stopped by Azula. _Huh._   
  


She leans close, and holds on to his arm tightly.. “I’m proud of you, Zuzu. I know it's been hard since you broke up with Jet,” She says quietly. There’s a soft smile on her face. “Now, don't mess this up, okay?” She squeezes his arm, and pulls away. Her smile is gone, and her face goes back to it’s familiar look of constant judgement.

Zuko smiles at her, and finally walks away. As much as he complains, he’s glad his relationship with his sister is finally mending.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boetruklwriter


End file.
